Kion
Kion is the son of Simba and Nala, the brother of Nguruma and the younger brother of Kiara, the grandson of Mufasa, and the prince of the Pride Lands. He is the fiercest member and leader of the Lion Guard, a group tasked with preserving the Circle of Life and protecting the inhabitants of the Pride Lands. He is the main protagonist of Legends of the lion Guard series. Appearance Cub As a little cub, Kion's appearance almost looked the same to what he is now except his nose is pink, had three small spots on his hind end and has a tan-yellow coat. Older Cub/Early Teen Kion is very similar to his father in many aspects. He has a light golden pelt and paler golden paws, underbelly, and muzzle, with scruffier fur on his upper cheeks and the base of his chest. He has a bright red head tuft, and a bushy tail tip that is the same color as his mane. His eyes are orange-brown, with dark, thick eyebrows located above them. He possesses a sepia brown nose and dark brown whiskers, with brown rims along the side of his light red-brown inner ears and black rims along the top. At the base of each of his legs, Kion has numerous spots in a darker shade than his main fur color. His Mark of the Guard is imprinted in orange/red on his shoulder. Kion's paw pads are a dull pinkish-brown, and his claws are a silvery-white. Teenager/Young Adult Personality Unlike his father Simba, Kion is a stickler for the rules. Even in the face of temptation - as seen when his baobab ball is lost in the Outlands - he heeds the words of his parents and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger. This strong sense of responsibility is in part why Kion has such a sturdy head on his shoulders and is much less likely to jump into dangerous situations than his best friend, Bunga. However, despite this more accountable side, Kion is still a cub and enjoys a good tussle with his friends. He can be careless when it comes to games, as seen when he disrespects his father and sister during their morning lesson with his game of Baobab Ball. Though mature in aspects of obedience and rule-following, Kion is still young and doesn't recognize more adult concepts such as romance. Though not well-versed in the adult sphere, Kion is strong-willed and able to trust his instincts, which is in part due to the gentle guidance of his grandfather, Mufasa. Undoubtedly, he is a cub who follows his heart, even in matters where those he loves oppose him, and is willing to follow the call of duty over pleasing family and friends. Information Legends of The lion guard: battle for the pride lands Chapter 1: Cubs in the Outlands Chapter 2: Reunion Chapter 3: The Lion Guard of the Back Lands Chapter 4: The Nyuma Pride Chapter 5: New Allies in the Outlands Chapter 6: New Friends Chapter 7: Meeting Scar Chapter 8: Group meeting Chapter 9: Battle in the Pride Lands Relationships Kion/Relationships Abilities * Roar of the Elders Family * Simba (father) * Nala (mother) * Nguruma (brother) * Kiara (sister) * Mufasa (paternal grandfather) † * Miwako (maternal grandfather) * Sarabi (paternal grandmother) * Sarafina (maternal grandmother) * Kovu (brother-in-law) * Scar (great-uncle) † * Mfano (cousin) * Zira (cousin) * Nuka (cousin) * Hasira (cousin) * Hofu (cousin) * Askari (ancestor) † * Azima (adoptive grandmother) * Maisha (adoptive great-aunt) * Jike (adoptive great-aunt) Trivia * His name is pronounced "Kai-on". * Kion's original marking was a lion paw in a shade of brown. * Kion's catchphrase, Hevi kabisa, means "totally intense" in Swahili. * He gets worried when his friends and family are in danger * Kion's secondary catchphrase is "What in the Pride Lands?". Category:Characters Category:Pride Landers Category:Protagonist Category:Lions Category:Canon revised Characters Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Legends of the lion guard: the battle for the pride lands Characters Category:Males Characters Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Members of Simba's Pride Category:Tales Of Mhina Category:Lovers